<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody here but us by capn_fuzzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637622">Nobody here but us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy'>capn_fuzzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Nigel, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam and Nigel spend an evening in and Nigel is a sappy, affectionate goofball when he drinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody here but us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what to say about this other than that it's pure plotless fluff and that I've been in Spacedogs hell for less than a week but I'm already a MESS for these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam wasn't sure what to expect of Nigel after half a six-pack of beer; he'd sort of pictured him as a more...aggressive drunk. Or at least a horny drunk.</p><p>As it turned out, he discovered as he sipped at his glass of cranberry juice, Nigel was neither. He was, however, incredibly clingy and affectionate, which, while definitely unexpected, was not unwelcome.</p><p>“You're so fuckin' cute, y'know that?” he mumbled, resting his head on Adam's shoulder as he reached up to stroke his cheek. “Got the cutest little ears, and fuckin' beautiful eyes, and the way your nose crinkles at the top when you giggle and—”</p><p>“Nigel, you're embarrassing,” he protested, though he'd be lying if he'd said he didn't appreciate the compliments. His breath caught in his throat when Nigel sat upright and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Embarrasing? Why? 's nobody fuckin' here but us,” he teased, tapping Adam's nose. “I think you just don't see how gorgeous you really are, which is a damn shame, I mean look at you...”</p><p>“I...I see it, you tell me all the time...” Adam said, hesitating to acknowledge the sudden attention. He would have admitted it definitely wasn't something he was used to...</p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you necessarily believe me when I do say it, does it?” Nigel asked. “Adam, look at me.” It took another moment of hesitation, but Adam finally met his gaze. “You're fuckin' gorgeous, all of you, and I'll repeat that every fuckin' day until you do believe it. Matter of fact...” His eyes flitted up and down Adam's body before locking with his again. “I wanna hear <em>you</em> say it.”</p><p>Adam tensed when Nigel cupped his cheek again. “I don't...say what, exactly?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he smirked, stroking Adam's bottom lip with his thumb. “Say it, with those pretty lips of yours. I want you to say <em>My name is Adam Raki and I'm fucking gorgeous.</em>”</p><p>“I can't say that!” he pouted, covering his face with his hands, only for Nigel to pull them away again. “Okay, Nigel, I believe you, don't make me say--”</p><p>“Say it,” Nigel insisted, his voice dropping a bit, “or I'll tickle it out of you.”</p><p>Adam let out an involuntary whimper and instinctively grabbed a throw pillow and held it in front of himself, protecting his stomach and sides. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip. “It'll sound silly if I say it...”</p><p>“Again, nobody here but us,” Nigel said, reaching onto the coffee table for another beer and popping the cap off. “Even if you did look silly—which you fuckin' won't—it'd only be me who sees, yeah?”</p><p>Adam hesitated a moment longer, burying his face in the pillow before mumbling the words Nigel had given him, though they came out rather jumbled and muffled.</p><p>“Sorry, gorgeous, couldn't hear you,” Nigel teased. “One more time?” When he didn't get a response he sighed, took a swig of his beer and set the bottle down before tugging at the pillow in Adam's arms. “Come on, gimme that fuckin' thing,” he growled playfully. After several minutes of impromptu tug-of-war, he'd managed to wrestle the pillow away and toss it over his shoulder. “Now, no more hiding, okay?”</p><p>Adam nodded hesitantly, still feeling strangely put on the spot, despite, just as Nigel had said, there only being the two of them present, currently. “I...” he began, tugging at the hem of his shirt, before taking a deep breath and continuing. “My name is...Adam Raki, and...Nigel, I can't, I'm sorry!” He covered his face with his hands again, blushing furiously, and he let out a startled yelp when he felt Nigel tickling him with surprising dexterity, for a man as drunk as he was.</p><p>“Fucking told you I'd do it,” he teased, forcing Adam onto his back as he moved closer to straddle his hips. “If you say it I'll stop...”</p><p>Adam let out what he hoped sounded like a petulant whimper, but he was cut off by another fit of giggles as Nigel's hands wormed their way up his shirt and danced across his sides and belly. “Okay, okay, my name's Adam Raki and I'm fucking gorgeous!” he gasped, still needing to catch his breath as Nigel relented, giving him one last prod on each side of the V of his hips before withdrawing his hands. Cheeks flushed, he looked up at him with a pout. “You don't play fair.”</p><p>“I gave you a warning, I'd say that's pretty fuckin' fair,” Nigel said. “And now that I got you to say that much, the next part is <em>I have the laugh of an angel and an ass that won't quit--</em>”</p><p>Nigel could barely get out that he was joking before Adam managed to find another throw pillow, which he deftly tossed at his boyfriend's head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>